Help!
by Trashy Mick Trasherson
Summary: A Bughead one shot. Jughead finds out what the Farm’s doing to Betty during 3x21, and he goes to rescue her. Reviews appreciated


**Help!**

**I got this idea after Wednesday's episode, 3x21.**

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Looking at it, I see that it's Toni.

"Hey Toni. What's going on?" I can hear her ragged breathing. "Jughead. The Farm has Cheryl. I was able to escape, but she wasn't. They also took Betty." Then there was a pause. "What?" I ask. "Cheryl told me Betty had discovered that the Farm has been harvesting human organs. And I think Betty's next. Someone's coming, I have to go." The line went dead and Jughead was left in shock. The only thing he knew to do was to call his dad.

"Dad. Dad!" He yelled into the phone. "Dad, I think the Farm's done something with Betty. Meet me at home and I'll explain everything."

**zzz**

"Son. What happened?" FP asked when he stepped out of the cruiser. He looked to Jughead, who was a panting mess.

"T-Toni called me saying how Betty has discovered the Farm's harvesting human organs. An-And how she was able to escape but Cheryl couldn't. And th-that she thinks Betty's next for the harvesting program. Dad, we have to save her." Jughead looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Please dad." Jug cried. "Please."

"Ok. It's ok son." FP agreed with a nod. "Call the Serpents, we're going." Jughead grabbed his phone, dialing Sweet Pea's number.

"Yea." A gruff voice echoed through the phone. "Sweet Pea, Betty's in danger. I need you to round up as many Serpents as you can. We're saving our Queen."

**zzz**

Jughead had pulled up on his motorcycle to the Serpents new hangout. Everyone was already inside, as well as his dad. With intent, Jughead raced up to the door. Pulling it open he could see about 70 Serpents there, all eyes on him.

Jughead took a deep breath as he formulated how he would explain this. "Serpents!" He yelled over the chatter. "As you may or may not know, our Queen, Betty Cooper, is in danger." Tears started forming in his eyes, and his dad put a hand on his shoulder. "We won't let that happen. Toni called me explaining the situation. She said that the Farm has been harvesting organs, and how Betty's next for the procedure. Our plan, is to rescue her." There was an abundance of applause from the other Serpents.

Jughead had assigned a specific task to each Serpent. Some were assigned to rescue Cheryl. Some assigned to find Toni out in the woods. Some assigned to keep watch outside. And Sweet Pea was assigned the task of helping Jughead save their Queen.

"Let's go!" He yelled. And everyone headed out to their bikes. His dad was also going, considering he was the Sherriff. Jughead looked to Sweet Pea, who gave him a reassuring look. And they sped off towards the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy.

**zzz**

They pulled up and Jughead couldn't help but feel guilt. He was the one who let her go there, and now something bad could happen to her. No, he won't let anything bad happen to her.

He hopped off his bike, and he darted to the door. He nodded to Sweet Pea and the other Serpents, and carefully opened the back door. "Ok. Toni said the operation room is down this hallway, room 39." Sweet Pea nodded. "Sure thing boss." And they carefully headed down the hallway. They looked at every room number, _30, 31, 35_. Till they found room 39.

"Sweet Pea. Here." Jughead wispered as they approached the door. "Let's do this." Sweet Pea nodded. But before they broke through the door Jughead heard a deafening scream. And his heart dropped. They were to late, he thought. Then scilence hit like a crashing wave. And with a nod from Jughead, Sweet Pea kicked down the door.

Shocked looks shot their way. Jughead's eyes immediately landed on Betty. She was out cold. Sweet Pea was cornering Edgar and the nurses, and Jughead saw this as a time to rush over to Betty.

"Betty. Betty." He sobbed, caressing her cheek. Picking her up he felt how light she was, she was like a deadweight. Nodding to his dad at the end of the hallway, he walked over and thanked him. "Thank you dad." He cried. FP just nodded and went to give Sweet Pea a hand. And seconds later Sweet Pea walked outside.

"She's not breathing. She's not breathing!" He sobbed, hunched over her frail body. Sweet Pea put his hand on his shoulder, and Jughead wiped the tears off his face. He picked her up and the two teens ran to Riverdale General.

**zzz**

The doctors were able to resuscitate her and she was now lying in a bed, her faithful boyfriend sitting close.

She flinched awake, and he stroked her hand. "Betty? Betty, it's ok, you're safe now." And she opened her eyes.

"Juggy." She sobbed. "It's ok Betts, it's ok." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok." She looked up at him. "Thank you Jug. Thank you for rescuing me." He leaned over, and kissed her. "It was no problem Betty." He wispered against her lips. And she smiled at him.

**I kinda rushed it at the end, sry about that.**

**Thx.**


End file.
